Incomplete
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Incompletos. Era assim que se sentiam. PoV alternado - Roxas e Sora - Presente para Beyond Shiroi - oneshot


**Essa fic foi betada por Ms. Cookie e Hiei-and-Shino. Heh, eu sei. Sou foda e tenho duas betas 8D**

**Essa fic é um presente para Beyond Shiroi, que está iniciando carreira no mundo dos fanfics.**

**Essa é minha primeira fic de KH, portanto sejam bonzinhos çç**

**E ela NÃO é yaoi, por favor.**

**As falas em itálico são do Roxas, as em negrito e itálico são do Sora.**

**Enfim, à fic.**

* * *

**Incomplete**

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess"_

(Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos  
Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino  
Sem você dentro de mim não posso encontrar descanso  
Aonde vou ninguém pode adivinhar)

**Backstreet boys – Incomplete**

**X**

_Vazio..._

_Onde estou?_

_Por que me sinto..._

_Tão cansado...?_

_Eu não sei..._

_As memórias me parecem distantes,_

_Dispersas..._

_Quem eu sou...?_

_Estou mergulhando em um poço sem fundo..._

_Eu não sei onde estou._

_Seja lá onde for, eu estou caindo._

_Caindo, caindo, caindo._

* * *

_**Esse lugar me parece tão estranho...**_

_**Como eu vim parar aqui?**_

_**As coisas são calmas, calmas demais.**_

_**E eu estou sonhando.**_

_**Sonhando, sonhando, sonhando.**_

_**E as memórias são distantes.**_

_**Mas eu me lembro de algumas coisas.**_

_**Lembro-me que eu lutei.**_

_**Não sei pelo que, mas eu lutei.**_

_**Por algo?**_

_**Por alguém?**_

_**Apenas lutei.**_

_**Lutei, lutei, lutei.**_

* * *

_Às vezes eu me sinto estranho._

_Tenho lembranças que não são minhas, de um tempo muito feliz. Lembranças de alguém que morava em uma ilha e que tinha amigos. Alguém que tinha um coração..._

_Selphie, Wakka, Kairi e..._

_Riku._

_Esse último nome me soa estranhamente familiar._

_Há algo com ele._

_Como se eu quisesse... Protegê-lo de tudo e de todos._

_Como se eu quisesse salvá-lo da escuridão._

_E então um outro nome, que me soa muito mais familiar:_

_Sora, Sora, Sora._

* * *

**Ultimamente os meus sonhos têm sido estranhos e cansativos. Sonhos que retratam uma realidade que não é minha. Sonhos com um garoto estranho, uma organização, keyblades e sorvetes.**

_**Onde estão Donald e Goofy? E Kairi e Riku?**_

_**Hayner, Pence, Olette e...**_

_**Roxas, Roxas, Roxas.**_

_**De repente, tudo é branco e eu não me lembro de mais nada.**_

* * *

_Da minha vida, eu me lembro de poucas coisas._

_Não consigo me lembrar das horas felizes, de amigos, de ter pais, família, nada. Não consigo lembrar de uma pessoa sequer que sentiria a minha falta se eu partisse._

_E então eu lembro de alguém._

_Alguém que fazia tudo ser diferente. Alguém que sempre estava comigo, me apoiando, me animando. Alguém a quem eu podia chamar de... Amigo._

"_Eu estou indo embora, ninguém sentirá a minha falta."_

"_Eu sentirei."_

_Axel._

_Acho que ele é o que pode se chamar de amigo._

_É, Axel foi o meu primeiro amigo._

* * *

_**Casa...**_

_**Essa palavra me parece tão distante desde que tudo começou.**_

_**Desde que eu fui atrás de Riku, conheci Donald, Goofy e o rei Mickey, tudo mudou.**_

_**Tudo.**_

_**Eu ganhei novos amigos, fui atrás de muitas coisas, me tornei mais forte, salvei pessoas...**_

_**E, mesmo assim, não consigo me sentir um herói.**_

_**Como será que estão?**_

_**Kairi, Riku?**_

_**Amigos, eu sinto sua falta.**_

* * *

_Encarar a verdade pode ser tão doloroso._

_Quando eu descobri que não era nada, que não era ninguém, confesso que fiquei em profundo choque._

_Uma organização formada única e exclusivamente por Nobodies. Pessoas com corpo, mas sem coração. Não pessoas, mas réplicas de pessoas._

_Eu era apenas um Nobody._

_Um ninguém._

_Um ninguém chamado Roxas, copiado de um alguém chamado Sora._

* * *

_**Roxas...**_

_**Quando eu ouvi esse nome pela primeira vez, senti que o conhecia. Mas a mim, naquele instante, não pareceu fazer sentido algum.**_

_**Não me pareceu fazer sentido quando acordei de um sonho, no qual eu lutava com um garoto de manto negro.**_

_**A principio, pensei que fosse Riku pelas keyblades. **_

_**Mais tarde eu viria a descobrir que era Roxas e que também podia usar a keyblade.**_

_**A minha keyblade.**_

_**Cada keyblade tem um dono, certo?**_

_**Por mais que ela venha a ser tirada de mim, sempre retornará à minha mão, porque é como se fosse parte de mim. **_

_**Então por quê?**_

_**Por que ele podia manusear a minha keyblade como se fosse dele?**_

_**Roxas...**_

_**Esse nome foi um mistério até o último instante.**_

* * *

_Quando eu deixei a Organização, eu saí em busca de algo. Eu não sabia bem o que era, só sabia que devia encontrar._

_Um coração, amizade, sentimentos. Qualquer coisa que me fizesse sentir humano e não apenas um Ninguém._

_Então eu busquei um lugar para viver._

_E encontrei a cidade de Twilight Town._

_Mas eu perdi as minhas memórias, todas elas._

_Esqueci-me da Organização, me esqueci de Axel e vivi uma vida nova._

_Eu não sei por quanto tempo, acho que nunca vou saber, mas eu tinha uma única certeza enquanto enganado:_

_Aquilo tudo era superficial._

_Apesar das amizades..._

_De Hayner, Pence, Olette, Vivi, Seifer..._

_Eu sentia que faltava algo. _

_Mesmo quando Axel veio atrás de mim, mesmo quando minhas memórias retornaram..._

_Eu sentia que faltava algo._

_E então eu compreendi a verdade._

* * *

- Finalmente nos reencontramos... – Roxas sorriu levemente.

- Agora tudo faz sentido... – Sora murmurou baixo – O seu nome...

- ...E as lembranças. – Roxas completou – Mas agora não precisamos nos preocupar, não é? – estendeu uma das mãos para ele. – Agora seremos um só novamente.

- E nada poderá nos deter. – Sora concluiu, segurando a mão do outro e então tudo sumiu.

Toda aquela sensação de medo, angústia e vazio... Tudo. Sumiu para dar lugar a um preenchimento, como se as coisas tivessem retornado ao seu devido lugar.

Agora estavam juntos novamente.

Completos novamente.

_Obrigado..._

_Roxas_

_(Sora)_

_Por tudo._

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu **sempre** quis fazer uma fic de KH, mas sempre me faltou coragem. Finalmente a criei, mas mesmo assim demorei a postar. Sora e Roxas, para mim, são um mistério que eu adoraria desvendar. Essa é a minha visão sobre os dois, mas acho que ficou meio confusa e distorcida. Mesmo assim, é uma visão.

Espero que vocês gostem do resultado, apesar de eu não ter gostado muito. Principalmente você, nii-san! Espero que curta o seu presente!

Ah, sim. O trecho inicial foi tirado de uma música do Backstreetboys que eu acho a cara deles.

Bem, se a fic agradar, tentarei fazer algo mais neste fandom.

Por hora é isso.

Kisskiss!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
